The Box of Lust
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Medusa's revange is a crule one, why to girls have the need to open things they shouldn't? From Eve&Pandora, to Lucy the teenage girl who's cursed to bring curses upon herself. Aphrodite's been trapped in her box for a few mellenia, Athena's obviously still a book worm, Apollo and Hermes are brutal trainers. Will they beable to get rid of the monster before Lucy has to lose her...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a seriously AU story rated M because of all the sexual situations. It's oc centric and please review and let me know how it is.**

The Box of Lust

Book 1

Chapter one

The Curse

..

Lucy drummed her fingers on her oak wood desk while doing her home work. She had finished faster than usual. Lucy was bored out of her skull and she decided to go check out her new house. It was located about two miles from the old one. She missed the old house, darn her curse magnet ways.

Her dads office was interesting for a moment but she wasn't satisfied yet. She found the study and noticed a box on top of the last shelf beside the statue of a gorgeous woman. The woman looked so real like at any moment she'd jump to life, Lucy bit her lip she'd experienced enough statues coming to life and trying to kill her.

She slid the ladder over to it and climbed up. She then dusted of the label and on it their was an inscription that was horridly faded.

 _The Box of Lu.._

The last part of the last word was gone. She hmmed and found the key in the statue's hand. She opened the box and a bunch of dust flew into her face. She coughed and closed the box before climbing down. Still coughing from the dust she hadn't noticed the statue glow ominously or turn human. How could she have with dust in her eyes?

She internally started lecturing herself, why did she have to open boxes!? Just why did she have to give in to her temptations and open things she shouldn't?

"Oh my dear child what have you done?" Lucy looked at the woman oddly who was she? Why did she look like the statue, and where had said statue gone?

"What are you- the statue it can't just... Oh no wonder you look like it you are it uh her." Lucy stumbled in her words while putting two and two together, humanly interactions weren't her strong suit.

"Girl you have no idea what you have unleashed on your self." The woman stated Lucy looked around the room the door was gone.

"Are you going to brutally murder me now?" Lucy asked slowly returning her attention to the mysterious woman who looked offended at the thought.

"No!" She said with pursed lips. "You've opened The Box of Lust."

"That opened like two and a half years ago, seriously men are animals." Lucy stated referring to when men had openly taken a perverted interest in her.

"That happened to a lot of beautiful people honey. But that's not what I'm talking about child."

"I'm Lucy." The girl said hoping the woman would stop calling her a child.

"Aphrodite, you may call me Peper."

"Wait like the greek goddess?"

"Can I just explain why opening the box was bad?" Peper questioned annoyedly Lucy went silent waiting. "In three years you will die in a horrifically painful way."

"I thought you said you wouldn't do that?" Lucy whined.

"Not by my hand." Peper hissed. "I was trapped along side the curse. Medusa had always been furious with the gods. Athena, and I more so, Athena obvious for turning her into a monster, and me for being the love goddess and all." Peper paused the girl nodded for her to continue. "She found a witch to do her bidding in fear of being turned into stone. In three years from now a monster from the depth will rise to find you."

"I'm guessing I'm not going to like that." Lucy rubbing the back of her neck.

Grate another curse she'd sprung upon herself. Nice one Lucy way to stay out of trouble.

"The only way for it to be negated is for five men to have sex with you, hence The Box of Lust, only one or two men can be your lover but Lust has a mind of it's own."

"That's too easy." Lucy stated Peper sighed smart girl.

It wouldn't be hard to get guys.

"Three have to be apart of your family, an older brother, a cousin, uncle, or even your own father."

"They will lock me in a rubber room." Lucy cried pulling at her hair horrified at the thought.

"It has to be of their own will, if you speak of this to anyone besides an immortal. That monster will come within the hour and none of the involved can find the box or you will be turned into a boy for three years and still die." Peper paused. "And if you refuse to try and seduce them, the monster will come after you in one year. You can't fight against any mortal men whilst still under the unfinished number, be it family or not or your family with die along with you."

"Your gonna hide it for me right? And I can throw the key in the lake." Peper nodded.

"You have three years."

"Seriously? I gotta get them to want to do it? I'm good at timing things so I guess I just need to suitably change my style, and to do a few close encounters but eww." Lucy scrunched up her face. "The monster might be better, I'm not doing it with any of my family!"

"I'll keep this study hidden if you wish for advice well just willingly flip the coin." Peper stated.

Lucy left the study and it disappeared behind her. She headed to her room and decided to flop onto her bed. Her uncle Frank would be hard to keep away with out tripping the trap, but that would have to wait for december just after christmas. He always got her some skimpy skirt then again she considered all skirts over the knee cap skimpy. But she knew he snuck in her room around that time, she had felt some hands once or twice. The thought of not being able to fight mortal men off...

It had scared her the last time her uncle had touched her, and she didn't want him to touch her every again. But she had to try, and she wanted to keep her virginity. She really wanted to keep it intact for the man she married and gave her life to. She knew Aphrodite was a daughter of the fallen angels who claimed to be gods. But if she failed the curse in anyway her family would die. Plus Lucy had always stood by never judging the child for their parents wrongs.

Really she had ten guys to chose that weren't her close family hardly even. She tried to think how she acted around most men who wanted in her pants. She acted clueless, innocent, and didn't really think much. Unlike in the house her mind always caught herself. She needed to drop her guard more and be completely natural with a few timed events. Lucy covered her face with her hands she couldn't believe how easily she let it slide.

She was scared because she knew in her heart that no one ever broke the curse. No one ever made it to the end alive, and she also knew in her heart that this curse just might be the one to break what little sanity she had left. She could feel it in her bones that if she went threw it alone like everything else, she'd break.

...

The next day was saturday and she had almost a fortune stashed away. So skimpy clothes wouldn't be a problem in cost. She needed an expert she flipped the coin.

"Do you have a plan?" Peper wondered materializing from thin air.

"First a wardrobe change, nothing to obvious innocently irresistible." Lucy stated and opened the closet. "So how fast can you become a fashion expert for this century?"

"Did you honestly think I would spend all three years reading books? That's already done my darling." Peper added a french tone to hyper voice.

Hyper voice alerted Lucy to her apparent love of shopping. She mentally wailed in fear at the thought of shopping, she woed at the loss of my small fortune. Oh how Lucy hated curses that took a large chunk of her hard earned savings.

"Wait will they forget after this?"

"No you'll have to live with their new found lust forever." She had a sarcastic hint in her voice Lucy hardly noticed.

"Hey I have to-" Lucy was about to yell and blow everything but Peper covered her mouth, Lucy realized she'd missed the joking part.

"Don't if you tell them you wont be the only victim." Lucy got rather depressed at the reminder, and dropped back onto the bed to cradle her head.

Another secret to keep from her family, Lucy wanted to outwardly burst into tears. But Lucy knew better than to let herself crack before the curse even really began, monsters could be killed after all. If she trained and suitably avoided having sex she could live, or die alone. She'd die alone if she had to as long as her family stayed safe.

"Isn't there a way to break this curse without doing this?" Lucy pipped up the woman had to have some idea as to avoid sexual situations with her family.

"I'm sorry, I'll meet you tomorrow at nine with someone who might be able to help you. But either way we're going shopping."

"If it's one of the immortals please don't include Hades, Apollo, Hermes or really anyone besides Athena or that one who rules over magic. This is messed up enough why can't a girl explore her knew house without a magical curse getting in the way of her fun?"

"Actually we might need to bring Apollo and Hermes into this you know as insurance."

"Why would they bother helping a mortal they don't even know? Aren't they like two of the busiest immortals to exist, and sorry but Cupid must have taken your job he's got a holiday and everything."

"Because they owe me a thousand times over and they must have had children to take over their jobs once in a while." Peper stated matter=o-factly.

"Does the universe hate me or something?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it's a blessing."

"I'll tell you something if you're playing a sick joke it's not funny."

"Hermes wouldn't play this kind of prank during the whole dark side roman period, I doubt he would now." And that was the last Lucy heard until breakfast the next morning.

 **So review and let me know what you think. By the way for future refrince her house if kinda like an japanese house in an anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shopping

"Hey dad I'm going shopping with some friends I might be late." Lucy informed standing up and tripping over the table leg causing her, and her older brother John to fall. John having been walking to the table. She realized her brain shut off a lot easier than she had thought it would. She might actually do this without too much effort... yet plenty at the same time.

"My bad John." Alex pulled her up out of the awkward position he was the third oldest, truthfully she was the baby of the family.

"Be more careful." Alex ordered Lucy nodded, and went to get her bag and head out.

...

She found a secluded place in the park, a hidden gazebo. It was peaceful and no one bothered to visit except her. It was rumoured to be the place people killed themselves.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She grumbled out loud annoyedly it was ten after nine and Peper had decided to be fashionably late.

She couldn't really remember how many curses she'd gone through, how many curses she'd either play out or brake. She mentally glared at Bill Weasley from the Harry Potter world with no small amount of jealousy at the thought of him being a paid curse breaker. She never got paid for tripping or breaking any curses it just wasn't fair! Everytime she complained life wasn't fair she'd remind herself life isn't fair.

"A lot of trouble." Lucy herd a male voice mischievous and yet you just didn't want to tell whoever it was to get lost.

Hermes her mind supplied yes it fit how she pictured his voice to be, sly and cunning, she half expected a silver forked tong.

"Seriously I thought Hermes and Apollo were the resorts before having to fully obey the curse?" Lucy turned annoyedly to see four adults one rather familiar.

"How'd you tell it was Hermes." Peper whined although some what repressed her surprise at the fact the mortal hadn't even looked at him before speaking.

"Mischievousness in his voice." Lucy answered taking in the two males. "Man it wouldn't be so obvious if I thought you didn't exist but their kinda like I thought they would be like, well look like. Athena's a little different in color I figured you'd have brown hair and maybe a lab coat." Peper and the boys laughed slightly.

"Normally she dose." Apollo stated amusedly.

"Aphrodite uh Peper made her change." Hermes added between snickers.

"I thought she was gonna be one of the air heads you normally run into." Athena stated dryly.

"Actually normally I turn my brain off by this time but as Peper was supposedly bringing some _one_." Lucy added annoyance at the end."I figured I shouldn't, at least until I gadge personality. To much thinking causes to much stress." Lucy was looking at Peper. "I don't need any more stress than the situation at hand."

"I'm sorry ok! They caught me explaining what was going on to Athena and Miss. Magic who wont be helping apparently since you're human you're not worth it." Peper supplied even to her it sounded messed up out loud.

"That brings up another question." Lucy crossing her arms.

"I don't like people being torn to shreds!" Peper stated answering the question before it could be dealt.

"No wait let me guess if I die because of the curse you get put back in the box." Peper was silent. "Makes a lot more sense now."

"I'm not heartless if I was I wouldn't have bothered getting their help." Peper defended.

"True..any ideas?" Lucy figured she could just throw some arrows around or something and be done with it.

"That's it straight to the point no nice to meet you, thank for helping out of our good natured hearts?" Hermes crossing his arms at the two.

"How did you threaten them?" It was Athena's turn to laugh as what the human said.

"Threaten any male who doesn't wanna be a girl with _you know_..."

"Oh yah the cut of the _manhood_ threat, huh how old is that one?" Lucy questioned idly.

"Started around the same time women warriors started to exist." The two males got mental dark clouds over their heads as they sulked.

"There is no getting out of the curse to my immediate knowledge." Athena added Lucy smiled thinly. "I'm sorry."

Lucy had figured that to be the case, after all it wasn't every day some idiot human opened a box that screamed open me, open me so you can feel the wrath. Nope just Pandora, and some other ladies, Eve, yup women are cursed as a gender to open or eat things their told not too.

"Yep kinda figured so shopping with four adults not supisous at all." They laughed amusedly before they turned into teenagers.

"I guess it's not so weird to you guys considering the family tree and all. But these days it's kinda not ok, and it's kinda illegal." Lucy added the last part without any effort and stood.

"You're talking to these two." Athena reminded jabbing a thumb at the two males.

"I know that's why I didn't put any effort in bothering. So nothing obvious." Lucy stated. "Suitable and by what the evers no clothes that cost hundreds of dollars or anything uncomfortable in the physical sense." Peper pouted slightly but rebounded fast.

"So we're going to teach you some defencive skills so maybe we can kill or trap it in something." Hermes explained. "Before you have to get it on."

"Yah the underworld." Lucy stated like that should be obvious.

"No Hades has a strict no trapping rule unless it's tartarus." Apollo stated seriously.

"Even better." Lucy clapping her hand like she'd been given an amazing idea.

"But you might not have to fight if you follow threw with the plan." Peper said Lucy just glared.

"I'm not doing that with my family, and I'll warn you my brain shuts off around public places sometimes with out notice unless I'm taking a test or I'm in class." Lucy said the last part offhandedly.

"That's perfect." Peper exclaimed rushing over to a window display, acting as if not hearing the girl.

She was looking at a transparent night gown. Lucy gaped Athena closed the girls mouth only for her to mouth something.

"Don't worry." Hermes stated patting her back reassuringly. "We'll do our best."

"No it- I just... I never realized how skimpy my choice of sleep wear was, mine's a hell of a lot worse then that thing." The two males twitched that thing was rather skimpy...

Lucy hummed thoughtfully musing over her choice of clothing.

"Oh yah I saw those so all you need is day wear and better underwear and shoes I have no idea how you get around in those tattered things."

By shoe's Peper refused to the things on her feet that looked like they were made out of tape and rags.

"Hey these things are still hanging on after all those adventures I did, lets see their was that time I got lost in a pyramid. The freaking mummies seriously need to stop waking up, now that I think about it this is actually not the worst curse I've had to go threw, true it's one of the more fucked up ones." Lucy mused.

"Not your first curse?" Apollo asked curiously.

"We moved because the last one destroyed my house... Oh those mother fu-fudgers they set it up." Lucy muttered like a light bulb clicked on. "I thought I recognized those mover guys!"

"Well someone hates you, but lets focus." Hermes said dryly.

"Ok." 

...\/... 

Peper proceeded to drag the girl threw almost every store until they entered a store that sold a lot of different stuff with dust littering a few places.

"Why just why." Hermes questioned annoyedly browsing threw the watches he and Apollo had taken up holding bags while the girls looked around.

At least Lucy had succeeded in holding a few herself. That was a first in his books, they'd dated plenty of woman and they'd used them as shopping carts. Lucy was a bit diffrent no a lot diffrent.

Hermes spotted something and switched it with a vause. He half wondered if this human would end up in shreds, and decided not to get to close for obvious reasons. He knew Apollo thought the same and they both heard a crash looking towards Lucy she was picking up some post cards. They chuckled she was an obvious trouble magnet that was for sure.

"Becareful!" The shop keeper ordered.

Lucy finished picking them all up, they shrugged and they went back to the gazebo.

"Time for a skill size up." Apollo chirped cheerily.

A little to cheery in Lucy's opinion, even so Lucy looked at him. She recalled he was a brutal trainer back in the day, hopefully he could hold back. After all one of his greatest tragedies had been accidently killing one of his students. But syrely he'd have changed over so many years.

"Ok.." She was nervous obviously she knew Apollo wasn't week. They got in position and Apollo smiled amusedly at her.

"You go first." In a courteous manner but that only made her stiffen he mentally grimiced she knew about his oler training methouds, she relaxed surprisingly fast though.

"Try not to bruse me up to much." Hermes couldn't help chuckling his brother shot him a glare.

Apollo reframed from bitting his lip he had to keep himself in check. He was here to help threat or no threat, and it would be a waist of effort if she died by his own hand. Still it amused him how nervous she was.

"If you don't attack soon I'll attack." She sighed and relaxed insted of getting even more nervous.

For her relaxing was the best action in life, it kept her alive, and it let her save people she accidently hurt during being cursed.

She stepped forward and aimed a punch at his stomic, good the immortals thought all knowing the face won't slow most men down much. He caught it, and she jumped twisting out of his grip and grabbed his head, and threw him using the momentem. Or she tried to throw him; Hermes chuckled his brother was almost a rock.

Apollo chuckled slightly as he ended up twisting her arm behind her back. She was good for a tooth pick mortal, if he'd been mortal she would have ha him. But sadly for her he wasn't motal.

"Decent but you still need work." Apollo stated he grinned down impishly at her.

"Yay can I have my arm back now?" Apollo let her go she was so tiny and fragile to the touch.

He half worried he'd break her if he held on to tight.

"If you weren't such a light thing you most likely would have moved my head." Apollo praised she snorted.

"Yah if I was a truck." Lucy shot rubbing her arm. "Jeez that works on some heavy guys, you have weights on." She accused going for his sleeve he was to fast and danced away.

 _Crap she noticed._ He thought although grinned when she pouted.

"Your speed could use some work." He added smirking, his eyes twinkling, and Athena rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Understood obviously this monster is most likely really heavy or you're just using them for the hell of it either way I should be getting home for the day." Lucy started for the bags.

"Hold it your family thinks you have friends so it would be smart to introduce us for future reference, and here's a phone." Athena handed her the phone. "This way all you have to do is press the code it'll change and no one but you can use the codes this way you wont need to flip four coins." Lucy snickered slightly.

"Oh yah summon an immortal vending style." She giggled slightly. "Are the coins collectible?" She questioned unable to hold back all of her snickers, three of the four gods rolled their eyes.

"Actually they are." Peper stated seriously Lucy smiled slightly her cheeks reddening from the force of keeping herself from laughing.

"I'll keep the coins just in case." Lucy stated amusedly she blinked and they were gone for a moment.

 _This curse is going to be a long one isn't it?_

* * *

 **So you read this now go all the way and review please~**


End file.
